This invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method for mounting security alarm sensors within a protected premises. More specifically, the apparatus and method of the present invention provides a means for easily connecting a security alarm sensor in a corner of a room with minimal risk to the circuitry and without utilizing any screws, nails or mounting brackets.
Burglaries, and the perceived risk thereof, have continually increased, particularly in crowded urban areas. Thus, an increasing number of businesses and homes are protected by alarm systems. Most alarm systems comprise an alarm control panel; a series of detectors, sensors and/or door/perimeter contacts; and a user-controlled keypad. Most sensors/detectors are strategically placed within a protected premises by a skilled installer so as to maximize the detection of unauthorized intruders while minimizing the risk of false alarms caused by heaters, open windows, pets, etc. Various sensors/detectors exist which can detect the motion or heat caused by an unauthorized intruder when the alarm system is armed. Examples of such sensors/detectors include passive infrared (PIR) sensors, microwave sensors, ultrasonic devices, etc. Many conventional sensors utilize dual technology devices which combine complementary technologies to minimize false alarms.
The most effective and least unsightly position for many sensors is in the corner of a room. However, it is often difficult for an installer to securely fasten the sensor in the corner of a room without either utilizing a corner mounting bracket or preventing damage to the housing base or alarm circuitry when awkwardly connecting screws through standard corner mount screw holes. If precise placement of the sensor/detector is not made, its proper functioning is greatly jeopardized.
Most conventional security alarm sensors are packaged as an integrated housing unit. This housing unit includes a selectively attached housing base and housing cover with a printed circuit board contained therein. The installer will typically remove the housing cover from the housing base to expose the printed circuit board contained therein. Next, the installer will carefully remove the printed circuit board from the housing base to prepare the housing base for installation to a wall. The printed circuit board is removed to minimize the risk of tools damaging the circuitry thereof. The housing base is either securely fastened in a corner of a room by means of a mounting bracket or by screws inserted through standard corner mount screw holes. In either case, mounting is typically slow and awkward due to the difficulty of inserting screws at an angle while on a ladder. Obviously, in order to securely fasten the housing base to the wall, at least two, and preferably four, corner mounting screws must be used. Once the housing base is in place, the installer will reinsert the printed circuit board and reattach the housing cover.
Whenever screws are utilized by an installer, particularly when on a ladder, they are often dropped, lost, etc. requiring even additional installation time and inconvenience for the installer. Thus, labor costs for installation companies are high. Thus, what is lacking in the prior art is a housing unit and method which permits corner mounting without the need for utilizing a corner mounting bracket or any screws whatsoever. Whether mounting brackets or screws are utilized, if the installer needs to reposition the sensor for any reason, the walls will now contain damage due to screw holes. Thus, repair plastering sometimes is warranted. This further increases the costs to installation companies.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for mounting a security alarm sensor to the corner of a wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for mounting a security alarm sensor to the corner of a wall without utilizing mounting brackets or screws.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for mounting a security alarm sensor to the corner of a wall that can be easily repositioned without creating any unsightly holes on the walls.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the drawings.
Briefly stated and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a security alarm sensor for mounting between two corner walls is described comprising a housing unit having a housing base for attachment to the corner walls and a selectively detachable housing cover; a circuit board sized for engagement within the housing unit; first and second openings on opposite sides of the housing base; first and second mounting pins selectively movable within the first and second openings wherein said mounting pins have a length and a range of movement so as to have a first position wherein the mounting pins are totally retracted within the housing unit and a second position wherein said mounting pins extend outwardly from the housing unit sufficiently to pierce the corner walls and securely hold the security alarm sensor in place. The installation of the security alarm sensor is usually accomplished by first removing the housing cover from the housing base and detaching the printed circuit board prior to mounting the housing base to the corner of the wall.